


Poetry

by boyofscissors



Category: None-Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Poetry, Poetry Slam, References to Depression, References to Suicide, References to anxiety, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: What would happen if we all stopped?





	1. What Would Happen...

What would happen if we stopped?

What would happen if we all laid down?

What would happen to the rain drops?

Would we all breathe?

Or would it all stop?

Would we still smile with our teeth?

 

What would happen if we didn't eat?

Would we race to see how thin we could get?

Would we still crave those treats?

Would we still want to see our weight?

Or would we wait to wait til' no weight to see our weight?

Or perhaps, we would see nothing but what we ate?

 

What would happen if we all didn't drink?

Would cars still crash?

Or would we all clearly think?

But with all the sobers, would someone brake?

But of course, someone will.

Only if we knew how many lives it would take.


	2. Luke

Immensity overwhelms,

Intensity kills,

Rightfully in our realms.

 

Trains thunder,

Fear flows in and out minds,

As our thoughts blunder.

 

Speeding as if we existed not,

Reeling towards the tunnel were we stood,

As our feet ran only in thought.

 

 Screeching like a swift,

Thinking we would be spared,

Only as our minds drift.

 

He wakes, thinking it was in his wastepaper basket,

Thinking it was only in his mind,

Only to realize, he was in his casket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too bad. I really like this poem and I'm actually writing this in math class; my math teacher is full of bull.


	3. Luke Poem Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12-9-7-8-20 2-18-9-14-7-5-18

 

Open doors and open windows.

Open eyes and open mouths.

Open flames on the hand flows.

 

Closing light,

Circling the minds,

Killing all the fight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my two or three drafts for my Luke poem. By the way, the name "Luke" has a very special meaning to me, that is why the name of the poem is Luke. That and a friend of mine is named Luke


	4. The Boy With Pink Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this in the shower. Also if you are a 12-14 year old boy with pink hair and wore a Twenty One Pilots hoodie and met a red-haired boy today in a Walmart, and told me I'm cute, I met you today and want to talk to you because you gave me such an urge to keep living, and I would like to thank you.

He paints a pretty picture,

His brush thin and sharp,

His canvas soft to the touch.

 

But sadly in our happy little tale,

You will soon find a twist.

If you care to take a step closer,

You will soon realize;

His brush is a knife,

And the canvas his skin.

 

You may not have realized,

But it is true.

His knife is made out of the words

that spewed out of your mouth.

 

Why couldn't you shut the hell up?

You never saw it,

As your words made his knife.

And you will never know,

That it was you who killed him

As he never told you to stop.

 


	5. Rose Away

I gave a rose away.

That's all.

I gave it to her fiance,

I didn't kill anyone.

Why do you blame me for nothing?

 

You told me she payed for the flower,

But she gave it to me.

And still in the hour,

To Neptune I gave it.

And it was mine to give away.

 

The roses were beautiful,

But I didn't want them.

It was the Saint who needed a pocketful,

 Not me.

I didn't deserve what I was given.

 

That night you made less than my life,

I was bare,

While I dragged it across my skin, the knife.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I really like poetry and poetry slams and stuff like that.  
> Basically this is about what if we all did these things and their possible out come.  
> Please don't be angry if you think this poem is crap, but I really like writing poems and I (obviously) need practice in this.


End file.
